


Aurora

by TiredTeadrinkingWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, NO ANGST THIS TIME, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Other, creation of the world, ehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTeadrinkingWriter/pseuds/TiredTeadrinkingWriter
Summary: Having a family with Loki is amazing, well, until the night comes and your daughter, Aurora, refuses to sleep.





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so sorry for mistakes! I would love feedback!

You and your husband Loki were sleeping in the big bedroom. You were in Asgard, because both you and Loki had decided that this was the safest place to raise your daughter. Aurora was half mortal and half Juton. Even though she hadn’t noticed the difference, Loki had. His biggest fear was that his daughter would feel just as awful about herself as Loki felt about himself when he realized that he was different. 

Aurora was five. A curious girl who loved her family endlessly. Thor had sworn to protect her if anything should happen, but Loki, stubborn as he was, meant that there was no need for that since he would always protect her himself. Yeah, could you believe it? Loki was the best father in your eyes, and it surprised everyone when they saw him in the halls with her in his arms, or them in the gardens playing and laughing. Everything was perfect. 

Except for the nights. 

Aurora hated sleeping. She called it boring, and well it probably was for a girl who was always ready for an adventure. 

That was when you heard the door to your room open and you instantly recognized the footsteps walking towards your bed. You woke your sleeping husband up, and he smiled, knowing why. 

“I don’t want to sleep.” Aurora pouted with her Midgardian teddy bear in her arms. Loki kissed your forehead. 

“I will take care of it.” He whispered. Only in his t-shirt and night pants, he took Aurora in his arms and carried her out of the room. 

“You have to sleep love.” he said to the little girl. She giggled, and smiled at her father. She didn’t know about his past, but even if she did, she would still love him just as much. 

“But it’s so boring!” she said, now making Loki smile. He walked into her room and placed her in the bed. He put the blanket over her, and kissed her forehead. 

“But you really have to.” He said. 

“Will you at least tell me a story?” she asked. Loki smiled at her curiosity. 

“Which one love?”

“Uhm… what about… how was the world created?” she asked, making Loki surprised. 

“That is a very long story love, I can tell you the start if you want that?” he asked. Aurora nodded eagerly. She moved in the big bed and motioned for Loki to sit next to her. So he did. He sat her on his lap, and held her. He left a small kiss on her forehead, and got ready to tell the story of how the world was created. 

“Well, in the start there were three places. Niflheim to the north, Muspelheim in the south and Ginunngagap in the middle. Niflheim was cold, so cold it only consisted of ice and snow, and Muspelheim so warm it consisted of fire and lava. Ginunngagap was a great void, nothing but empty space between Niflheim and Muspelheim. Do you follow love?” 

“Yes daddy, go on please!” Aurora squeaked and cuddled closer to her father. He smiled at her action. 

“One day, from Muspelheim, came lava and sparks into Ginunngagap. This started melting the ice from Niflheim, which began to drip. It formed the shape of a humanoid creature. This was a Juton, also called a giant. His name was Ymir. Have you heard of him dear?” he asked Aurora who had become sleepier at her father’s chest. 

“A little. Tell me more.” She whispered and yawned. 

“Of course dear.” Loki said and kissed her head again. “Ymir fell asleep, and when he did, he began to sweat. His sweat created two more Jutons. One male and one female. Then one of his legs paired with the other, and created another Juton. A son whose name was Thrudgelmir. This was the first family of frost giants. They are our ancestors little one.” he said quietly. Aurora was almost sleeping in his arms, though she enjoyed the story. Loki padded her soft hair a few times till he was sure she was asleep, and laid her down in the bed again. He looked at her for a few moments, smiling for himself. 

“I love you little one.” he whispered, and walked out of the room. 

\----------------------------

“Is she asleep?” you asked with a tired voice, snuggling closer to Loki. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer, smiling. 

“Yes. You should too my love.” he whispered and kissed your forehead. You smiled before falling into a deep sleep.   
‘I’m so lucky’ Loki thought before he himself fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
